<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Near by Pandamazing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377614">Near</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/Pandamazing'>Pandamazing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Genesis Rhapsodos, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Zack Fair, Fluffy ears and tail??, Hurt/Comfort, Little Shit Cloud Strife, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, No Character Death, Omega Cloud Strife, Reno and Cloud team up, sephiroth doesn't have mommy issues, you know they are going to get into all kinds of trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamazing/pseuds/Pandamazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud was rescued from the slums by a famous Commander. Said Commander gave him a new job and a chance at a better life. Well he did until Cloud finally received his mating mark which just happens to be the same as Zack's...and the rest of his pack-mates. Pretty much forced to give up his coveted position as Zack's secretary doesn't really sit well with the omega. Reno is secretly putting together a group of other omegas in hopes to form something related to the Turks and asks Cloud to join them.</p>
<p>What kind of shenanigans could the duo get up to? Will they get caught? How will Cloud adjust to behaving like an omega is supposed to?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Cloud and Reno are little shits and try to get away with all kinds of crap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Closer Than You Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...yeah this is a thing. Lemme give some background info so maybe people won't be so confused:</p>
<p>Alpha and betas are born with what they call a mark which is basically kind of like a tattoo that represents something like an animal or even words. There are normally repeating things like circles or lines that indicate how many pack-mates they have. If the circle and lines are hollow that means they have an omega in their pack, if they are filled in then it means they don't.</p>
<p>Omegas are very rare, male omegas even more so. They are born with ears and a tail that can resemble any animal from dogs, cats, birds etc. They don't get their mark until their presentation which is normally around their 16th year. When this happens their mind will subconsciously begin to try and connect with the rest of their pack while they sleep. This is normally how the rest of their packmates can find them.</p>
<p>There can only be one omega per pack but there can be multiple betas and alphas. There isn't much difference between these two dynamics, with the exception that betas are normally more easy-going and serve as peacemakers among packs.</p>
<p>I have another A/B/O verse story with this pairing posted as well but Near mainly focuses on an Independent/don't mess with me I can handle shit on my own/let me see how much trouble I can get into and how often I have to bat my pretty eyelashes to get away with it while New Perspectives is very much angsty and hurt/comfort. So if you are interested in that go have a look it follows basically the same parameters. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud was bored, anyone with eyes could probably notice when they first walked in due to the fact that he was currently trying to balance a paper clip on the end of his pen. He had only answered five or so phone calls that day, two of which had been an error and he had to transfer them to the right office. The other three were of no importance really, just general schedule changes and requests that he jotted down absently on sticky notes for him to remember to change Zack’s digital calendar later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud’s ears flattened at the realization that he had once again referred to Commander Zack Fair by his first name. He really needed to stop that, even mentally. Though Zack would probably be thrilled, he was sure that if anyone overheard him he would get nothing but shit about it from them or the other secretary that worked in Fair’s office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, Cloud couldn’t really blame them for the shade she and other people sent him sometimes. He often wondered why Fair had hired him in the first place considering he had a perfectly able secretary already, one who was a beta at that. No one had been receptive to an <em>omega </em>working in the office. Even staff from other offices had commented at one point or another when they thought he couldn’t hear them. Zack hadn’t seemed to care though and Cloud never had the nerve to demand an answer either, even though it was killing him not knowing why someone as respected as Zack fucking Fair needed an omega working in the same space as he did.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud had to be one of the few omegas who actually worked at Shinra. Most of the world still believed that an omega’s place was in the home, to raise children and all that sexist-like shit that Cloud lost his temper on regularly. Still though, it wasn’t as bad as his home town, Nibelhiem, where they would almost lock their omegas away from the rest of the world. At least in Midgar and other bigger cities omegas could have a little more freedom with their life, being able to actually find paying work and live on their own if they so wished. Not to say it wasn’t hard finding suitable jobs and such, there were still plenty of alphas and betas who scoffed at the idea of omegas supporting themselves financially or living on their own even here.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually, the progressive thinking of Midgar had been the driving force behind his decision to move out of his little backwater town, leaving his mother and only friend, Tifa, behind almost three years ago now. He had been waiting for ‘doomsday’, or what most omegas proudly called their presentation day, where he would wake up and find some sort of image on his skin that marked him as someone else's. His pack-mate, or really pack-mates, since he had rarely seen only two being marked the same, most having packs of at least three to six members. Most people received their mark when they were around ten or twelve, sixteen at the latest, or so reported. When Cloud turned sixteen he woke up to blank skin and a breath of relief. He had been terrified of actually being linked to anyone in Nibelheim and had prayed to whatever gods or goddesses that were out there that he wouldn’t have one that matched any there. Well except maybe Tifa, but she was an omega as well and there was only one omega to each pack if there were any at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unlike omegas, who awoke with a mark not really knowing what to do with it, alphas and betas were born with theirs. Their marks were much smaller than the elegant ones that would cover large expanses of skin on omegas, but they had certain indicators that informed them about how many other betas and alphas, or if an omega would be in their packs. It was normally indicated by repeated symbols within the individual mark, like repeated filled in circles or lines. If their mark remained hollow, as in unfilled images, then that meant they had an omega and it would only be filled in once everyone of their pack-mates had been mated and marked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unlike omega’s who were identified by their fluffy ears and tails when they were born, alphas and betas had no idea what their dynamic was until they hit puberty. If they presented as an alpha, another strange mark that resembled a cursive looking Z would blossom right behind their right ear, if they were a beta it would appear behind the left. They were normally small enough that if one wished to hide their dynamic they could, as long as they took blockers or suppressants that hid their scents. Most chose not to however considering there really wasn’t much difference between the two besides maybe stature and personality traits. Betas tended to be a bit more easy going than alphas and were normally the mediators of the packs, especially if more than one alpha was involved.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While alphas and betas were free to do as they wished with their lives…omegas weren’t really. Omegas were considered a rarity around the planet, and unfortunately for Cloud, male omegas were even more ‘special’ and coveted because they were hardly born at all. This was why parents and pack-mates hid their omegas away, they were scared of them being kidnapped or taken advantage of. There were nasty people in the world, ones who prayed on omegas exclusively, and the lust that unmated alphas and betas had during ruts was something that even the strongest willed alpha couldn’t control most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you were an omega, you were essentially screwed, or so Cloud summarized for most of his life. He hated the large fluffy ears that responded to his emotions and gave away his thoughts. They had been comically huge during his childhood but he had finally grown into them through adolescence much to his relief, though his mother seemed slightly upset that his ears no longer flopped about his head with any movement. She had called it adorable, but Cloud was not adorable, damn it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he hated his ears, he completely loathed his tail even more. It was fluffy, and hard to maintain because since he was born in a colder climate the fur was much thicker. Not only was it hard to control but it also curled in on itself, resembling more of a husky or a Shiba Inu style of tail rather than the proud Nibelheim wolf he loved. Cloud knew he couldn’t have controlled what kind of ears and tail he would receive considering it was mainly due to genetics and what scientists expected to be the environment. The handful of omegas who were born in Cloud’s town all had ears and tails that resembled the great wolves that prowled around on the mountain tops with large fluffy ears and straight tails. Cloud had gotten the short end of the stick, of course, and had been born with a curled tail and floppy ears that didn’t stand up straight. While he managed to grow and catch up to his ears, his tail never really straightened out on its own like his mother had promised him time and time again. He knew now, as a somewhat adult, that she was only saying that to placate him as a child who was constantly bullied because of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he had first arrived in Midgar he was shocked at how many variations of omega he had seen walking on the streets. Pointed cat ears and thin tails, cute rounded bear ears and a stubby tail, and even a few rarer ones like Kohala ears. He had known of course that they existed but he had never seen any in his hometown.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Strife.” Cloud blinked, pulled from his musings of home as Katrina, Zack’s original secretary, glowered at him from her desk that sat across the room from his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” he snapped, ears twitching slightly in annoyance. They did not get along, at all. Zack knew it, he had broken up quite a few heated arguments, but the beta also seemed to think it was entertaining as well. It wasn’t as if Cloud hadn’t tried to be friendly in the beginning, he really did try his damnedest to get on her good side. Unfortunately the woman had no qualms on expressing her opinions about omegas limited privileges and how they shouldn’t be permitted in the workspace. So of course, Cloud not being the typical, agreeable and meek omega, stood his own ground. It had gotten him into trouble a few times, but Zack normally let it slide with a grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Commander is probably wondering where his coffee is this afternoon.” the woman continued with apurse of her lips. “Our coffee machine broke yesterday and I haven’t been able to leave my desk to go down to the cafeteria. Be a dear and fetch him his usual for me.” she finished snidely, not giving Cloud the chance to argue as she turned back to her computer screen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud rolled his eyes, glancing at the little corner in the large office that held the espresso machine that Zack loved. Cloud knew it wasn’t broken, he had made a cup for Zack that morning before the other secretary had walked in considering she had been late, <em>again</em>. She had a bad habit of showing up late on Thursdays and Cloud had overheard her talking to Zack about having to drop her niece off at some sort of babysitter thing on those days because her other pack-mates had to be at work earlier than her. Cloud thought it was a bullshit excuse but of course Zack let her get away with it because he was just that kind of person.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud stood up from his desk after he made sure to direct incoming calls to Katrina. He stretched slightly, satisfied when his back gave a soft audible pop, his tail fluffing slightly and tail wagging in response. He could argue, cause a scene and demand the woman actually do her job for once instead of pushing everything off on him at last goddamn moment but…he could use this chance to stretch his legs. Though he loathed to admit to sharing a trait with other omegas, he couldn’t deny this one. Omegas were active creatures by nature, they enjoyed running and scuffling with other omegas, having more pent up energy than the other dynamics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he had first been appointed as a secretary he had had a hard time sitting still, so much so that Zack had sent him on errands that he had deemed ‘essential’ to the office but in reality he knew the man had just been offering him some relief. Most of these errands involved sending cheesy love notes to his other pack-mates who always seemed amused to receive them. Well all of them except for Sephiroth who never took the time to write one back as Genesis and Angeal did. Cloud did notice, however, that the proud and stoic general never threw them away, instead he placed them in the top drawer of his desk after reading them then dismissed Cloud after he had been awkwardly standing there as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, could you also grab a latte for me?” Katrina had the nerve to ask right as he reached the door. “Make sure you get it right this time though, the last one you got me tasted like tar.” She said, sniffing slightly before going back to whatever she did during the day and Cloud still hadn’t really figured out what that was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud didn’t waste his breath with a comeback and instead walked out of the office, a smirk on his lips as the door automatically closed behind him. The reason it had tasted so bad was because he had added salt and a spoon full of flour to her latte. Sure it was passive-aggressive but it served a point. Maybe this time he would add something else to her drink and she would learn not to ask him for one anymore. He could only hope.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loud laughter and giggling surrounded him as he stepped onto the elevator at the end of the hall, a group of omegas excitedly chattering to one another as their SOILDER chaperone watched them with a bored expression on his face. Cloud kept to himself on the other side of the elevator, not envying the group at all. SOILDER had a weird program for packs that had omega’s, even the troopers who normally had to sleep in bunkers were given the opportunity to use it if they were mated to one. The company basically had a daycare system for them, or so Cloud thought of it as one anyway, because at all hours of the day when people would show up to work or be sent on missions for a day or two they would drop off their omega’s on the sixty-third floor. Cloud had never been on that floor before so he didn’t really know what happened there but he had a sort of friend who went there often, and from what he could gather the redhead hated it there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know if he hated it because he was forced to go or that he hated it because he was more interested at playing at being a Turk. Reno had been a breath of fresh air for Cloud when the blonde had first arrived at Shrina almost two years ago now. The fiery redhead who shared most of his beliefs about allowing omegas into the SOILDER program, along with the mysterious Turk organization that Cloud still didn’t know much about. Reno explained that what they did on level sixty-three was less than exciting, claiming the whole floor was nothing but a huge cuddle nest with food, sweet treats and soft things.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">All of which omegas adored and admittedly Cloud enjoyed those things too. When he would go into heat his nest was always filled with the softest blankets and pillows he had around his tiny studio apartment. Back home he would have blankets, furs, and even a few space heaters surrounding him, the cold winters of Nibelheim driving most omegas to scramble for anything that provided the resemblance of body heat. Even though he did like them, he didn’t think he could just laze around all day like these spoiled, loud, omegas tended to do. He enjoyed going to the gym to work on the small amount of muscle he had or going on early morning runs. He would never be able to bulk up like alphas and betas but he was semi-proud of the slight muscle he had showing on his biceps and the little formation of abs he was currently trying to build further.</span><br/><br/>“My alphas gave it to me, isn’t it pretty?” an omega purred, the others around her gasping and making other little cooing noises as they examined something around her neck. Cloud took a chance and glanced over, ears drooping slightly when he saw the glint of an expensive silver plated collar encircled on the girl's neck. He never understood why omegas liked to strut the one thing that shouted they were someone else's possession. He thanked whatever gods were out there once again that he had woken up without a mark on his skin. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it when it finally appeared, but he knew he wouldn’t be updating his work file or strutting about the place with it on display like he had seen some other omegas do here.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omegas grew quiet when the elevator reached floor thirty-four, their SOILDER guide quickly ushering them out into the hall. The man stopped and held the door open as he glanced over his shoulder at Cloud, a brow quirked with the obvious question the omega had been asked multiple times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud rolled his eyes and pointed to his neck where no collar rested then pulled the fabric of his shirt across his shoulder on both sides to show that his skin bore no traditional mating bites. The SOILDER still stood there though with an expectant look and Cloud sighed before reaching up to pull at the badge that was clipped on the collar of his shirt that identified that he worked in the building. The Soilder gave the plastic card a hard stare as if he thought the dorky picture of Cloud smiling with his teeth bared to the camera wasn’t real. Eventually the taller man nodded before stepping out of the little room, the doors sliding closed behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud groaned before leaning back against the cool metal of the elevator walls. He should be used to it really, he grew up as an omega all his life and had always been treated like one, but if one of these groups were around him their handler always thought that he was leaving behind a stray and the blonde always had to argue with them that he in fact did not belong to whatever they were herding them. Thankfully he had only almost been dragged there once by force, someone having taken a hold of his right ear to drag him on the elevator after Cloud had started to argue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was a big no-no, and the whole world knew about it. To grab an omega’s ears or tail that wasn’t mated to you was extremely frowned down upon. Those areas along with the neck and shoulder region, stomach, and underside of wrists were some of the most sensitive areas an omega had on their body. Just simple touches to these points could have an omega on their knees in submission.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully he had somehow got dragged into an elevator that one of the Firsts had been occupying. Commander Angeal Hewely. The man had taken one look and the lowly trooper had been sent to crash against the opposite wall of the elevator, a long and scathing lecture on how to treat an omega with respect following after the taller man had made sure Cloud was alright. Cloud smiled at the memory, thoughts fond as he thought about Zack’s pack-mate. The man was a proud and honorable man indeed with kind eyes and an impressive muscled body that Cloud would admit to peeking at sometimes. It helped that the man came to Zack’s office more often than not either to force the beta to do more work or simply have lunch with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The elevator dinged again on the twentieth floor and Cloud grinned when he heard a familiar whine as the doors slowly slid open. It was Reno of course, his red hair wild as usual but his rounded ears flat against his skull as he pouted. “Come on, yo.” the omega hedged, making a noise of contentment when Rude, one of his alphas, pushed him into the elevator to stand on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are not having this argument, again, Reno.” Tseng said, his voice calm and even like always. Reno swore that Tseng and Reno had more than the two emotions they always showed, but Cloud had his doubts. “You are going to sixty-three after we have lunch and you will stay there until we pick you up later this evening. Our objective for the day is too dangerous to include you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but-“ Reno stopped when Tseng sent him a look, a look that clearly meant that Reno were to drop it if he were wise. But…Reno wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box and Cloud secretly thought that the other omega loved to push the reserved man’s buttons. “It’s just not fair, you get to go out and kick some ass, but here I am stuck in an ivory tower with nothing but little prudes to interact with.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough.” Tseng said and to Cloud’s surprise Reno shivered slightly in response and stopped complaining altogether. Cloud hadn’t even heard a growl, a normal warning from an alpha or beta when they wanted to give a more persuasive push. Reno crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, his lip poking out in a little pout that Cloud would have called cute if he didn’t have a death wish. He watched as Reno’s ears twitched angrily, his tail swishing from side to side as well. Cloud was sure he was already plotting something that would no doubt get him in trouble, having a record of being able to sneak out of sixty-three easily enough to do what he wanted. The fox ears and tail he was born with clearly matched his mischievous personality. It took a few more floors before Reno finally glanced in his direction, ears perking and tail swishing happily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, my man!” Reno said excitedly, taking a step towards him but stopping when Rude gently grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving away from him. It didn’t seem to bother Reno though, he just aimed another smirk in his direction, tail still moving from side to side excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reno.” Cloud said with a simple nod. Tseng and Rude gave him a quick once over before looking back to the closed elevator doors, clearly not interested in him which was just fine with Cloud. The less time he had to spend faking civilities with alphas the better. Rude’s hand did find the curve of Reno’s ear though and Cloud watched as the red-headed omega leaned into the touch slightly as the elevator continued to descend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’cha got planned tomorrow?” Reno asked, his voice softer. Cloud could only guess that Rude’s fingers gently rubbing at his ear was calming him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Work.” Cloud stated simply, having to hold back a laugh when the redhead rolled his eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well no shit, sherlock. I mean after.” Reno stated, making a soft noise in the back of his throat when Rude pulled sharply at his ear in reprimand for the language he used. Apparently Rude had a thing with Reno using foul language and Cloud had to keep another laugh from spilling from his mouth when Reno tilted his chin back to stick out his tongue at the bald man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing I guess, the gym maybe.” Cloud answered, shrugging his shoulders when Reno gave him a bored look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thats all you do, it’s not even really working.” Reno scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is too.” Cloud argued, flexing his arm slightly to show off the slight muscle in his bicep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pshh, baby muscles.” Reno taunted, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I least I have some, unlike you, string bean.” Cloud teased back. They were like this most of the time, but Cloud couldn’t use his better insults with both of the omega’s alphas in tow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, at least I’m not three feet tall, yo.” Reno said through a laugh, smirking when Cloud’s shoulders hunched slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not short! You are just unnaturally tall for an omega.” Cloud huffed, glaring at the taller redhead. It was true that Reno was taller and lankier than the average omega but Cloud wasn’t exactly at the standard checkpoint either, being slightly under it. Reno loved to tease him about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say goodbye to your friend, Reno.” Tseng said quietly as the elevator finally arrived at the floor<span class="Apple-converted-space"> t</span>hat contained the cafeteria. Cloud grinned at Reno as Rude drug him out of the elevator, Cloud walking after them a few steps behind considering they were going to the same place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t Cloudy eat with us, he’s so gloomy when he is alone, yo.” Reno begged, grunting when Rude finally just picked him up to carry him in his arms when the omega had began to pull at his hold. Cloud watched in slight amusement as Reno’s long legs automatically circled around the alpha’s waist, arms wrapping around the bald man’s neck with practiced ease.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t, I’m on a coffee run for Za- Commander Fair.” Cloud stumbled, irritated with himself that he almost called Zack’s name out so casually. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geeze, ok.” Reno said with a groan. “Just trying to extend some hospitality that you clearly lack blondie.” Cloud smirked and gave Reno a little wave when they parted at the entrance of the large cafeteria, Rude carrying him towards the back where the more private areas were to dine. Cloud wondered if he would hear about Reno’s escape later in the day as he headed towards the coffee shop on the other side of the large room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The line was a little long but Cloud didn’t mind waiting really, it gave him more time to stretch and rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. He wasn’t in a hurry to get back to Katrina after all and Zack had been holed up in his actual office all morning when he was normally walking about in the reception area that Cloud worked in. He wondered what had happened for Zack to be so focused on work when normally the beta somewhat skirted around anything he had to do until Angeal came down to force him to take care of things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud found himself at the front of the line rather quickly and smiled slightly at the beta who ran the little shop. “Mornin’, Kev.” he said, chuckling when Kevin sent him a wide smile. The man always seemed to be in the best of moods but Cloud had a sneaking suspicion it was due to the unlimited access to the fresh ground coffee beans he curated for his customers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, morning, doll.” Kevin said cheerfully, giving the blond a once over and licking his lips afterward. “You’ve got to stop walking in here, flashing those baby blues like that.” he flirted with a wink. Cloud grinned, used to the flirtatious comments by now. Admittedly he had wanted to punch him in the face the first few times but after a few rounds and observing that the man even flirted with other alphas and betas regularly he simmered down.“Could cause a man to spoil you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.” Cloud said with a roll of his eyes and a slight jut of his hip as he rested his hand against it. Kevin laughed loudly, turning away from him to fix the blond his usual order. “Same thing for dragon lady?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud snorted a laugh and shook his head slightly. “You’ve got to put something else in there this time, she actually <em>drank </em>the shit you gave her last time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously?” Kevin asked, his brows raised in disbelief as he placed the first drink he made down on the counter. Cloud could tell it was Zack’s, the tall cup of black coffee making his nose scrunch slightly. He knew that Zack used no cream or sugar in his cup and the thought sent a shiver down his spine remembering the first time he had witnessed it. Cloud had heard that alphas and betas didn’t prefer sweet things when it came to food and drink, that being more of an indulgence for omegas, but he hadn’t really put much stock into that theory until he had seen the beta down two more cups of the black sludge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well this ought to fix her up for the rest of the day, hell maybe she’ll run out and not come back.” Kevin said with a smirk placing the other cup down beside Zack’s, sticking a little blue stick with a stopper at the end to separate the two cups and to keep the heat contained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I even want to know?” Cloud asked, another wide grin pulling at his mouth as he eyed the drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.” Kevin joked, sending the shorter blonde a wink. “You want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Cloud said with a small frown, watching as Kevin charged Zack’s account through the register. Zack had told him multiple times to treat himself whenever but Cloud had never done so, though Katrina never seemed to mind exploiting her boss on whatever she wanted. Coffee, trinkets, tickets to shows she would have never been able to afford in the first place. Cloud never said anything, it was Zack’s money and the blonde was sure that the commander made more than enough to not notice the lavish spending that Katrina was doing but it still…bothered him. He wouldn’t treat Zack like that, not after he had given him this rare chance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure, doll?” Kevin asked, eyeing him skeptically. “I know you like that honey milk tea.” he said, smirking when Cloud looked up at him with a small pout. “It’s on the house.” the beta said, waving at Cloud when the blond opened his mouth to argue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s always on the house, Kev.” Cloud complained, not liking to get anything for free. He felt that if he didn’t work for it then he shouldn’t have it. It was the way he was raised, his mother being a single parent in a town that would steal the clothes off your back if given half the chance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, those baby blues do something to a man.” Kevin continued, expertly adding enough honey and milk to Cloud’s cup of steaming tea. “Besides, you let me experiment on a test subject that deserves it, consider it repayment.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud smiled as he watched Kevin pull out a styrofoam drink carrier before nestling the cups in the little holes. “If you say so.” Cloud mumbled, feeling his face heat up slightly and ears perk up when Kevin sent him another wink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See ya later, doll.” Kevin said cheerfully when another customer behind Cloud huffed with impatience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, Kev.” Cloud said with another little smile, his ears twitching slightly as he picked up the little tray carefully. “Thanks again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, prob.” The man said with a fake salute, addressing the next guest behind him with a loud greeting once he had finally moved away from the line.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ride back to his floor was uneventful thankfully, the quiet elevator music the only sound in the small room. When he stepped out he was surprised to see no one bustling about considering it was almost noon, meaning everyone would be scrambling trying to find lunch or finish other plans they had scheduled in their hectic days. Maybe he had just missed the rush? He had chatted with Kevin a little longer than he normally did after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katrina, unsurprisingly, was gossiping on her headset when Cloud walked back into the office. She was thumbing through a magazine as she continued, not even glancing up at Cloud when the omega sat her coffee cup down beside her keyboard. Good, if she wanted to play the ignore each other all day game he didn’t mind. He glanced towards Zack’s office door which was propped open slightly that usually meant that Cloud could come in when he pleased. He must have finished up whatever had caused him to shut himself away for the better half of the morning then. He smiled, tail swishing slightly and ears perking once more as he made his way to the door, pausing to gently tap his knuckles against the dark wood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come in.” Zack’s voice called out, his voice his normal even and happy tone. Cloud smirked before he gave a dramatic sigh, using his hip to open the door all the way since he had placed his other hand back underneath the drink carrier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t know how you drink this shit, you know they have sugar free creamer that would at least…” Cloud trailed off when he noticed three pairs of eyes on him now, not just Zack’s bright blue ones that were watching him with delight. Genesis smirked at him from the left side of Zack’s desk, his feet were propped up as he leaned back in one of Zack’s plush visitor chairs. Angel sent him a smile and a polite nod of the head from the right side of Zack, his eyes flitting to the coffee in Cloud’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if it isn’t the blonde menace,” Genesis spoke up, pulling his booted feet from Zack’s desktop and letting the chair slide forward to where all four legs rested on the ground again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gen.” Angeal said, his voice sounding exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ang.” Genesis mocked playfully gaining a soft chuckle from Zack .</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get me coffee?” Zack asked, perking up and setting the fork he had been using to wrangle his lunch to the side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Cloud said quietly, walking forward to hand Zack his cup. His nose wrinkled in disgust and his ears drooped slightly as he watched the beta take a large gulp of unsugared and un-creamed coffee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You spoil me, Spike.” Zack said, using one of the many nicknames he had given Cloud fondly. He waggled his eyebrows at the blond playfully before he took another sip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s your money, you’re spoiling yourself.” Cloud retorted, not able to hide the grin when Genesis laughed softly in response and Angeal hummed in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wound me, Cloud.” Zack said, placing a hand against his chest in mock offense. He glanced at the last cup in the carrier and perked up instantly. “You got yourself something?” he asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously it’s for me.” Genesis joked, waving his hand through the air lazily as he glanced up at the blond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud liked Genesis. He liked Genesis a lot. He was the only alpha he felt comfortable giving full attitude to. The man never seemed to take offense to whatever he said and often retorted with his own witty comment here and there. Other alphas would have silenced him immediately if he started ragging on them like he did with the auburn-haired alpha. Genesis was fun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is.” Cloud said with a smirk, eyes narrowing when the alpha gave him a doubtful look. “I remember Commander Fa-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack.” Zack interrupted quickly, sighing when the blond ignored him and continued. He noticed the flicking tail and the slight twitch of the ears that usually meant that Cloud was up to something though so he decided to lean back against his chair to watch it unfold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Said that you and Commander Hewely would be stopping by for lunch today and of course I remembered your order, Sir.” Cloud lied smoothly, wiggling the cup of tea out of the carrier slowly. The tea had been put in the same dark container that Zack’s coffee was in so there would be no way for the other alpha to see the milky liquid inside. He slowly extended his arm out to the redheaded commander.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not a greatly veiled trick, Strife.” Genesis said but took the warm cup anyway. He swirled it around in his hand absently as he continued to watch the blonde carefully.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trick?” Cloud asked, feigning innocence and blinking his eyes owlishly as Genesis stared up at him. He purposely drooped his ears and tail and poked out his bottom lip in a small pout before looking to the ground. “How could I ever trick the great Red Demon of Shinra?” Cloud asked in a soft voice, pushing it a step further to look up at Genesis through his eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Gen. Just drink it.” Zack spoke up, his eyes witnessing a rare sight of Cloud actually <em>pouting </em>for what he wanted. Sure he had seen countless other omega’s do it but the blond had never asked him for anything that could be denied. He knew logically this was just an act, this was how Cloud and Genesis played after all, he still couldn’t help but adore it. Gaia help the alphas or betas who would someday mate this beautiful creature. He would have them twisted around his little finger in no time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think that will work?” Genesis asked through a huff of a laugh, shaking his head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it won’t?” Cloud asked, standing up straight again with perked ears and a swishing tail once more. “Well I don’t suppose you are…scared to drink it then?” Cloud asked, smirking when Genesis sent him <em>the look</em> which normally translated to, <em>“is this a challenge then?”</em> silently said between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack whistled slowly, looking between the two. “Come on guys, we were having a good lunch.” he tried, but he couldn't keep the laugh out of his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Genesis, are you really going to keep letting him rile you up like…” Angeal sighed, the other alpha in the room already taking a sip from the cup. He barked out his own laugh when Genesis's nose scrunched up in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is too sweet.” the auburn-haired man groaned, placing the cup on the corner of Zack’s desk like it had offended him. He glanced at Cloud when the omega began to laugh, the sound soft and sweet. Then he snorted through his nose suddenly and Genesis couldn’t help but smirk. “You shifty little minx,” he said as Zack boomed with laughter behind his desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud grinned, finally in control of his laughter when he heard the distinct sound of his phone ringing from the outer office. His eyes narrowed as he glanced through the open door of Zack’s office to Katrina who was giving him a pointed look as she continued to ignore the ringing line. She must have already had a taste of her latte then if her pettiness level had already risen to a ten at only noon. He sighed, bowing his head slightly towards the commanders before walking back into the office, leaving the door open as Zack often wished him to. Well unless Angeal or Genesis closed it themselves when they walked in. Cloud wasn’t stupid, of course he knew what happened then but someone always cast a barrier so that no noise could make it through, much to Katrina’s sick displeasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">_____________________</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is the point of the other one if Strife can’t even have a conversation for two minutes?” Genesis popped off, clearly irritated that his time with the blonde had been cut short.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gen.” Zack said with a sigh, running a hand through the back of his hair. “Let it be.” he begged, knowing that the redhead hadn’t been a fan of Katrina ever since he had first hired her as his secretary years ago. He had to admit though, he knew Genesis was right even though the alpha tended to get irritated at the drop of a hat when things didn’t go his way. Katrina had been a good secretary for a while but then her performance had started to dwindle once she had mated with the omega of her pack. He couldn’t very well throw her out because she was having issues adjusting to having something new thrust in her life who depended on her for their every need. Hell he hoped the same courtesy would extend to his pack when they finally found theirs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s his office staff, Genesis. It's his decision.” Angeal spoke up, tapping at the edge of Zack’s tubbaware bowl to encourage the beta to eat. “Finish that.” he ordered and smiled fondly when Zack gave him a lazy salute in return. “Yes sir.” Zack said playfully before dutifully picking up his fork to dig into the homemade pasta Angeal had brought him for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cluck, cluck.” Genesis teased, having already finished his own lunch. He loved Angeal, he really did, but the man did tend to mother-hen the rest of them religiously. He suspected it was what the other man did to fill the giant gaping hole in their pack where an omega was supposed to be. He was sure Angeal would love nothing more than a sweet little thing to dote on constantly. He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t want it as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the war in Wutai ended and most of the loose ends had been tied they had began to search earnestly for their omega. Of course they still had their own issues with each other to work out but they had eventually overcome most of them, Sephiroth surprising them all with how fast he had grown in their relationship. They were ready to find him, which they all just sort of instinctively knew was a he. Packs with all male pack-mates tended to have male omegas more often than not which made their search even more strenuous. They had spent four years traveling all over but with no luck. They had hosted several events, attended matchmaking facilities and had even used their pull at Shinra to compare their mark to marks on several databases.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had come to the conclusion that perhaps their omega was quite younger than them and hadn’t presented yet or perhaps hadn’t been born as of yet. Which was fine, they had years and years after all, dynamics aged so much slower than normal humans. Another twenty years or so would do nothing to their appearances or health, especially with their SOILDER enhancements.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waiting though…that was what was so hard. Genesis was not known for his patience but even he couldn’t speed this process up any faster. When Zack had come into their pack it had been pure bliss for a good ten or twelve years before the beta had finally had enough of being the only one not able to fuck something when he was clearly a beta. Well Zack hadn’t really worded it that way, he had said something along the lines of wanting to share someone with the three alphas the way they shared him or some other sweet words that made them swoon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis glanced at the open door when he heard Cloud’s soft, low voice snipping some sort of insult out over the phone. He grinned as he continued to listen, loving the attitude the blonde always had. When Genesis had first met him he had been shocked, not that he had shown it of course, but he hadn’t really come across many omegas with such…spunk. Sure Reno could probably give Cloud a run for his money but the other omega always seemed to falter if Tseng or Rude were there to deter. He was sure whoever mated with Cloud in the end would have a rough time adjusting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis caught himself wishing Cloud could be theirs, not for the first time though, no. He had thought it as soon as he had had a proper chance to look at the blonde, he didn’t even open his mouth yet to shoot off his first fiery comment. In the looks department, the planet had blessed the boy. He had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he had ever seen, even solider enhancement couldn’t compare in his opinion with the way they always managed to shine brightly even when the blond wasn’t in a particularly good mood. His hair, which Zack affectionally compared to a chocobo was an interesting shade of blonde that liked to fade more to a platinum blonde towards the ends of the soft tufts that adoringly stuck out in every which way. Genesis imagined it was feather-soft to the touch as well and had to refrain from standing too close to test his theory. He had asked Zack once what it felt like and the beta had the nerve to tease him by stating it felt like a fluffy cloud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud had thick eyelashes and plump lips that paired well with his slightly rounded face. His body was lean but slightly toned which was interesting because most male omegas tended to be on the scrawny side. Not that Cloud wasn’t…small. He was quite short and the red-headed alpha knew that the tip of Cloud’s fluffy ears would barely brush against the center of his chest at his full height.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of ears, Cloud had the most perfect set of fluffy ears that basically begged people to pet, squeeze and tug. They were the same color as his hair like most omega’s were but the very tips were that platinum-blonde shade. His tail, which was even fluffier and more adorable than the omega’s ears was gorgeous as it curled in on its-self. He wasn’t sure which animal Cloud took after but he bet it had something to do with a husky at least.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack had warned him not to mention anything about his ears or tail, apparently, it was a sore subject. Though he enjoyed arguing with the blonde about many different things he never brought it up at his lover's request. It made him wonder why he had an issue with them. Did he not notice the longing looks other alphas and betas gave him as he walked around the tower or trained in the gym…? Most omegas used them as part of their charm so…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud still has no mark, Zack?” Angeal asked quietly after he had gotten up and shut the office door. He had strategically waited for the beta to finish his lunch so he wouldn’t be distracted from his meal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so, he doesn’t really talk about that kind of stuff.” Zack said, his shoulders drooping slightly as he shuffled a few files on his desk. “Every time I bring it up he gets huffy and finds something to do so he can ignore me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal chuckled quietly, shaking his head. “That sounds like him.” Genesis glanced at Angeal, knowing the other man was just as curious about the blond omega as he was. The fact that Cloud was already nineteen and hadn’t received a mark yet was, well, odd. Zack had claimed he had tried to get Cloud to see a doctor about it but that had apparently led the blond threatening to quit if he were asked to do so again. Needless to say Zack had never brought it up again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the past two years they had grown quite fond of the blonde, even Sephiroth had eyed him a few times when the blond had come to drop something off for Zack on rare occasions at their apartment. Which was a rare thing for Sephiroth because most of the time he was either eyeing one of them or not interested at all. He had noticed that Cloud seemed to be uncharacteristically skittish around the silver-haired alpha, which intrigued Genesis because Cloud had no problems interacting with himself, Angeal and Zack at all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he eating properly? He looks like he has lost some weight recently.” Angeal continued and Genesis smiled at the other man once more. Angeal had taken to caring for the blonde almost as readily as Zack had, though he kept his concern away from the omega’s ears. Apparently the little beauty didn’t like to pampered or cared for, which was yet another strange trait for an omega to have.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ang.” Zack sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t even ask anymore, he gets irritated when I try to pry. I do slip him some cake every once a while though. He doesn’t seem to mind taking it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well of course not, he’s an omega.” Angeal said with a shake of his head. “He can’t live on sugar, Zack.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Zack said, having more patience than Genesis ever could when it came to a doting Angeal. “But it’s not like I can force him to eat his veggies, Angeal, he isn’t ours.” The room was quiet after that, though it wasn’t awkward, more solemn really. “I don’t want to push him away and make him run back to the slums, you know?” Zack finally spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, none of them wanted that, not after the state Zack had first found the omega in. At first Genesis had chided the beta for taking so much interest in a filthy abandoned omega he had rescued from the slums. He had simply wanted their youngest lover to let the correct authorities take care of the issue, not wanting to see Zack worry unnecessarily over someone he was not physically attached to like he often did. He loved the beta but Zack always seemed to be drawn to troubled people like a magnet, his big heart unable to refuse them. Then he, Angeal, and Sephiroth were left with the stressed mess that he turned into when he failed to help even though he had tried his hardest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis had changed his tune quickly after he had marched down to the infirmary, determined to pull dynamic and pull Zack away from his latest charity case. The broken image of a beaten, starved, and blood matted blonde omega pulling something deep within in his chest. The blonde had made it out of surgery thankfully, but the image of the omega, a male one at that, just laying there struggling to breathe without pain caused him to automatically pull a green materia out to begin a rapid succession of heals until the blonde’s breath no longer came out in soft stutters. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I can’t leave him, Gen.” </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack’s words caused a frown at his lips and he willed the memory away like he had done the numerous times it had resurfaced to haunt him. It had only taken a few weeks for Cloud to come out of his shell after he had awoken. The fiery attitude and constant struggle of not wanting to be touched or shown any kind of affection causing the medical team that were watching his progress to shrug. Zack had managed to get closer to him though, of course he did, and Cloud eventually calmed down enough to where he didn’t have to be sedated or controlled by an alpha’s command.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack did something he hardly did outside of the bedroom a few days later, he begged. Sephiroth wasn’t amused at first, not wanting complications that would come with having an omega as a secretary. It took another week just to wear the general down, but Zack eventually got the man to pull some strings so that he could offer Cloud a job above the plate, the blondes salary enough to afford him a safer place to live. Genesis still didn’t comprehend how Sephiroth, bless him, could change his mind so easily after just a secret glance at Cloud one day. The alpha was stubborn, and anything related to work performance, his pack-mates, or something he genially cared for were the few things he would be persuaded by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis had asked the general, of course, why he finally folded. He knew Zack’s puppy dog eyes were powerful and it got the beta more things than he probably needed, but Sephiroth always seemed to have the strength to say no when he needed to. The answer he had received was a little vague instead of the straightforward and to the point one he normally gave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Something about the boy intrigues me.” </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Geal.” Zack grumbled, Genesis being pulled from his thoughts as Zack swatted the alpha’s hand away from his hair. “Leave it alone, would ya?” The beta asked in a slight huff before he returned to his paperwork. “Don’t you guys have work to do too?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis grinned, knowing that Angeal had lovingly tried to flatten some of the dark hair poking up on the back of the beta’s head. “Tired of us already, puppy?” Genesis asked before he stood, stretching his hands above his head for a nice stretch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that, I just don’t feel like being groomed, again.” Zack said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not an omega, Angeal.” he groaned, leaning away when the older man had tried to brush his bangs from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose you are right.” Angeal said with a heavy sigh. The other alpha rose to his feet as well, leaning over to press a kiss against the beta’s cheek who hummed contentedly in response. “We’ll leave you to it then.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you at home, what are you and Sephiroth making for dinner?” Zack asked, frowning when Angeal gave him a shrug. “I guess the big bad beta will just have to suffer until he finds out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out.” Zack groaned, ducking his head as both Genesis and Angeal chuckled. They left with another goodbye, Genesis stealing a quick peck on the beta’s lips before they walked out into the reception area. Katrina had the nerve to shove something under a stack of files on her desk as they passed her, Genesis not giving her the time of day because his main objective was the blonde that was staring at them from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sad to see me go?” Genesis asked with a grin, adoring the eye roll he received in return.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quite the opposite really, I hope the door hits you on the way out.” Cloud retorted, grinning when Katrina made a loud stuttering noise at his response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My goodness, you are frisky today.” Genesis said, giving the blonde a wink and patting his desk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m frisky every day.” The omega said cheekily, another grin aimed in Genesis direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a good day, Cloud.” Angeal said quietly, giving the blonde a small smile on his way out. He stopped at the door before turning in his direction once more. “I left an extra helping with Zack for lunch, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud looked away from Genesis to give the larger man a small smile, this one different from the shit-eating grins and smirks that Genesis was used to. It did something to his stomach and the alpha didn’t know if he liked the sensation or not.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Commander. I appreciate the thought but I’m sure if I get the chance to ask about it Commander Fair will have already wolfed it down.” Cloud replied with a slight shrug of his shoulder and a cute twitch of his fluffy ears. Angeal laughed and nodded before he turned on his heel and left through the sliding door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alas, our time for us to part has come yet again.” Genesis said, adding in a dramatic sigh as continued to walk across the room, waving a hand over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just leave already, you big showboat,” Cloud said through a snort like laugh, the pretty little sound staying with Genesis the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————————————————————————————————————-</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack sighed contentedly as Genesis continued tracing shapes along the skin of his back, the alpha pressing soft kisses against the back of his neck as they lounged together on the large fourposter bed. The beta wasn’t sure what had gotten into his auburn-haired lover that evening but the alpha had absolutely wrecked him when he walked through the door, barely giving him the chance to drop his gear off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another pair of hands began to card through his hair gently, fingers briefly scratching against his scalp like he liked causing him to hum softly in response. The general had come home, intrigued by the heavy moans coming from the bedroom and had decided to join in at some point. He felt the tickle of Sephiroth’s long hair glide across his back as the man began a soft trail of kisses from the tip of his shoulder to the middle of his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal had come home a bit later than everyone and had been a little put out about being left out but Zack had taken care of him, a few times actually, the taste of the man still on the beta’s tongue as he listened to said alpha clank a few pots and pans together in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aren’t you supposed to be helping him, Seph?” Zack finally asked, his voice slightly hoarse from the activity it had been involved just a few minutes before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s hard to leave when you are so perfectly still for once.” Sephiroth purred, an open mouth kiss against his lower back making Zack shiver slightly. “But I do suppose you are right.” The general sighed, slowly extracting his limbs from around the beta to stand up from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack listened as Sephiroth moved about the room, hearing the drawer to their dresser against the back wall open and close indicating that the alpha had probably pulled on a pair of lounge pants before heading towards the kitchen. Genesis’s arms slowly wrapped around him then, pulling his body so that his back rested against the alpha’s chest. Zack hummed in agreement, smiling when he felt soft lips press against his beta mark on the sensitive skin behind his left ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was a rare occasion really, all of them together at the same time. Normally one or two of them wouldn’t get in until late or would be on a mission that took them out of the city for a few days. Zack cherished the soft conversation floating in from the kitchen, the smell of something delicious wafting its way into the bedroom as Genesis continued to hold him. The only thing missing was the omega they all so desperately wanted. Sometimes it felt like they would never find him. Zack couldn’t help but picture a curled up, satisfied omega, purring loudly next to him. Maybe he would nip at his neck playfully or tug at his hand for attention, wanting to be pet or snuggled. Maybe he would be lounging across them or trying to wiggle his way between them for more warmth, giggling if Genesis tickled his sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he wouldn’t give to finally find him, to include him in their pack. The urge to care for something, to protect and nurture, was becoming almost too much over the past year. He had spoken about it in length to his other pack-mates and they had admitted that they felt the same though perhaps slightly lessened due to the fact that they had him, a beta, to coddle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that was the thing. He loved the undivided attention, the care, the worry, but sometimes it was just too damn much. He had three very intense, protective, and strong alphas who took care of him very well, but the beta couldn’t help but want some of that deflected. He was a beta after all, a FIRST SOILDER like the others…but sometimes it managed to escape their minds it would seem.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack, your PHS is going crazy.” Angeal said as he walked into the room, one hand carrying Zack’s PHS and the other holding a wooden spoon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Zack asked, a soft groan leaving his chest. “Seph!” he called out, slowly managing to escape Genesis’s arms so he could sit up and rest against the back of the headboard to take the PHS from Angeal. “I thought I was cleared for the rest of the night!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are.” Sephiroth said, walking in as he dried his hands on a dishtowel. He had one elegant eyebrow cocked, obviously curious as to who was calling. Normally Zack’s friends were busy with their own lives at this time of day so he hardly got called, most of them would shoot a quick text anyways the rare times they wanted to hang out and grab a beer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair.” He grumbled into the PHS, not having bothered looking at the screen before answering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Z-ack…?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voice instantly had his full attention and shoulders straightening from their relaxed state. The soft wheeze on the other line causing worry to build. Why did Cloud sound like he couldn’t catch his breath?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud?” Zack asked, knowing the other three could hear the conversation just fine thanks to their enhancements. They were all staring at him as another ragged breath filtered over the line. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I…don’t know.”</em> Cloud admitted in a shaky laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you?” Zack asked, already scooting to the edge of the bed in search of the pants Genesis had ripped off him earlier that evening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“At home…” </em>Cloud answered, a muffled whimper coming next. <em>“I don’t know…why I called I’m sorry.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey no, its ok, I told you to call me if you ever needed anything,” Zack said quickly, tugging up his pants when he finally found them. “Can you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I just…it hurts so m-much Zack…it won’t stop.”</em> Cloud whimpered again and there was a strange static noise on the other end that cut off something the omega had said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, shh, it’s ok. I’m on my way, ok?” Zack said managing to pull a black t-shirt over his head and keep the phone tucked between his shoulder and ear. The line went dead then and Zack pocketed his PHS, giving one last glance to the other three.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go.” Sephiroth said simply, the other two giving him a nod before Zack was out the door and running towards the elevator.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connections are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud sucked in a stuttering breath as another flare of pain exploded over the skin of his right side. He didn’t understand what was happening but it had been going on for hours now. Every time he tried to move from where he had fallen earlier the pain only got worse and his vision blurred. This wasn’t his heat, he knew that for sure, the normal indicators gone and his nesting phase not even started. Plus the pain seemed to be about ten times worse and only located on the right side of his body while his heats gave him a dull ache everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had hurt so bad that he had called <em>Zack </em>of all people in a panic and now the beta was going to find him curled up in this pathetic position on his kitchen floor, the contents of his silverware draw scattered on the tile from his attempt to grab something to hold him up earlier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just what Cloud needed, another situation where Zack had to save the day. He groaned when there was a loud knock at his door and a muffled voice calling out his name. He knew who it was, he had called him there after all. Deciding to bite his bottom lip instead of answering, he secretly hoped the commander would just leave if he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That foolish hope was gone the instant Cloud heard a set of keys clanking together outside his door.Of course, how could he forget? Zack had a copy for emergency purposes…It was one of the compromises he had agreed to when he signed the lease under Zack’s name considering he hadn’t had enough credit at the time to sign himself. The door opened quickly and Cloud held back a whimper when he heard heavy boots scuffling across his hardwood floors.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spike?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud frowned, knowing that tone of voice all too well. Zack was <em>worried. </em>The beta was worried and it was all Cloud’s fault. Sweet Gaia, why had his first instinct been to call him? He could have called the hospital…Reno. <em>Anyone. </em>As if the planet wanted him to suffer even more embarrassment another wave of pain rolled across his side causing him to take in a sharp breath. Zack was on him in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud.” Zack spoke softly, falling to his knees before reaching out and brushing Cloud’s bangs from his face. “Hey buddy, what’s happening?” the beta asked, the man’s fingers pressing against a vein beneath his jaw. It took Cloud a few moments but he realized the man was checking his pulse and frowned, ears twitching slightly as Zack pressed his hand to his forehead. “Where does it hurt?” Cloud stubbornly tried to pull away from the beta, his body rewarding him with another bought of dizziness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, whoa,” Zack whispered, the beta’s large hands pressing against Cloud’s shoulders to still him. “I know you don’t like this, but you have got to let me help.” Zack pleaded. “I can tell you're in pain but there isn’t an open wound from what I can see.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Side.” Cloud croaked, swallowing his pride finally. Zack was already here, had already had time to take in his trembling and hear the pitiful whimpers escape the back of his throat as whatever was happening continued. He closed his eyes as he felt Zack’s fingers push up the hem of his shirt frowning when the beta took in a sharp breath. Great. Now what?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud.” Zack whispered, the man’s hand stilling just below his hip. “How long have you…when?” The beta trailed off sounding confused but in awe at the same time and it caused the omega to clench his teeth slightly in impatience.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” he managed to growl, feeling his tail thump against the cabinet behind him in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew…no, we all knew there was something about you we just…thank god it is though. I can’t believe…” Zack said, his words making absolutely no sense to Cloud. “It’s beautiful.” Feeling even more self-conscious in response, if that were even possible at this point, Cloud began to try to move again. He wanted to get as far away as he could and hide his shame.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The instant Cloud felt Zack’s warm hand press against his side his world went sideways. He cried out loudly as his body felt like it had been dropped from the top of the Shinra tower, his stomach queasy as he tried to focus on something other than the sudden rush of adrenaline. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit.” Zack grunted from in front of him, the beta leaning over him and bracing his weight with his free hand on the kitchen cabinets behind them. Cloud could hear the commander trying to even out his own breathing for a brief moment before the omega’s body finally went limp. His stomach still felt churned uncomfortably but the pain he had been battling washed away quickly, replaced by an odd tingling sensation. Cloud whimpered again, embarrassed when a soft groan left the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, I know.” Zack cooed, strong warm arms gently scooping him up from the floor to situate him to where he sat in the man’s lap. Zack’s hand gently pressed Cloud’s head to rest against his shoulder and Cloud mentally chided himself as his body automatically curled around the man, his forehead pressing against the Beta’s neck as soft whimpers and groans kept escaping his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud scowled once he realized he was being <em>rocked </em>of all things as he sat in Zack’s lap, the beta gently stroking his furry ears as he hummed softly. It was like he was trying to soothe an upset child and Cloud was <em>not </em>a child, thank you. Cloud wanted to pull away, wanted to demand the beta to stop treating him this way but his body was…limp. He couldn’t move, the only thing he could do was let out a soft purr and cuddle even closer to Zack’s chest. His inner omega preened at the thought of his beta comforting him so well…wait a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shrill ring pulled Cloud from his thoughts, his body jumping in surprise. He calmed almost completely when Zack mumbled softly to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s ok Cloud, just relax.” the man said before one of the beta’s arms tightened a little more around his waist, the hand that had been stroking at his ears ever so gently digging in his pocket for the PHS that continued ringing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you guys felt it too.” Zack said once he had answered the phone. Cloud frowned, suddenly a little upset that the beta’s attention wasn’t focused entirely on him anymore as the other man continued to speak to whoever had called him. He nuzzled his face further into Zack’s neck before pressing his teeth against the tan skin, pleased when he felt the man shiver slightly in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah he’s fine…no you don’t need to come over. That would just overwhelm him.” Zack spoke softly as he kept the rocking motion up. Cloud was irritated that it felt so soothing now, so <em>normal. </em>“I’m going to pack him a bag then I’ll be on the way back….yeah that would be great….love you too, bye.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud’s purring grew louder once Zack’s other hand had found his ears again, a soft mew-like noise leaving the back of his throat as the beta gently caressed the fluffy appendages. He licked the commander's neck, nibbling on the same spot of skin happily, tail swishing slightly when Zack groaned softly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not going to be this loving whenever you snap back, are you?” Zack sighed, and Cloud purred even louder in response to the deeper voice, mind quiet as instinct took over.The beta chuckled, the vibrations from the man’s chest causing Cloud’s stomach to flutter slightly. Zack rocked him back and forth for a few more minutes humming softly as he did so, pressing gentle kisses all over Cloud’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I better get you back soon before they decided to come themselves anyways.” Zack mumbled. Cloud whimpered when Zack shifted beneath him, the beta easily maneuvering him into an easier position to hold as he stood up from the floor. “I think Angeal was right, you have lost some weight recently.” the beta mused. Cloud only trilled happily at the sound of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You <em>can</em> be sweet, what a shocker.” Zack chuckled. “I knew you had it in you Cloudy, just never thought I would see it.” Cloud nipped at Zack’s ear happily in response, whining when the beta laid him down on his bed in the middle of the studio apartment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey now, cut that out.” Zack said, sounding slightly amused as he pressed more kisses along Cloud’s jawline. “I’m not going anywhere, just let me pack you a bag so you have some clothes for a few days while we get all this sorted.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud whined again when Zack left his sight, a distressed whimper leaving him as he used whatever strength he could muster to roll over on his belly. He tilted his head to the side, ears perking and tail wagging excitedly when he caught sight of Zack again. The man had found one of his duffel bags and was filling with things from his dresser. He made a little noise, wanting the man’s attention. When Zack glanced at him he began to purr loudly, shifting more towards the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet boy.” Zack said softly, walking over to Cloud when he had zipped the duffle bag. “What am I going to do with you?” the beta asked, slinging the strap of the bag over his shoulder before grabbing a blanket that rested at the foot of his bed. “Come here,” Zack said with a soft laugh when Cloud had lazily rolled on his other side by accident. Cloud felt the soft fleece material wrap around his body a few moments later, purring happily when he felt Zack pick him up in his arms again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go, little chickaboo.” Zack hummed softly, Cloud shivering slightly and curling more toward Zack’s warmth once the beta had walked outside, closing the door behind them. Zack paused and pulled the blanket tighter against the omega’s body before pressing a kiss against the blonde’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud wasn’t aware of much else besides the warmth of Zack’s body and the gentle kisses and soft hums the man was giving him on the way to wherever the beta was taking him. Cloud trusted this man, he was safe. He belonged to him. He smelled like fresh pine and the hand that was slowly stroking the curve of his tail was comforting as the car they had gotten in to continued to drive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mine.” Zack whispered before pressing another soft kiss to Cloud’s temple. “Mine, mine, mine.” the beta mumbled, chuckling when Cloud let out a soft noise of agreement. “Ah, pull to the back entrance please.” Zack called out, a strange voice grunting something of an agreement in response. Cloud tilted his head curiously, slowly trying to escape the little cocoon of blanket that Zack had wrapped him in.“No, no.” Zack said, his voice had a harder edge to it that made Cloud stop instantly, his eyes wide as he stared up at him. “Good boy.” Zack whispered after Cloud had stopped, another happy purr leaving his chest at the praise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car rolled to a stop and Cloud’s world tilted slightly as Zack exited the car as he held him, the movement smooth as if the beta did this often. The cold air made Cloud shiver again but he didn’t have to suffer for too long, soon they were inside and the back of Cloud’s mind tingled slightly at the familiar logo on the walls as Zack walked past them. A bright light to his right caught his attention suddenly and the thought was soon forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud ding and swishing of doors prepared him for the lurch in his stomach as the elevator rose, a soft whimper still escaping. Zack cradled him closer in response, pressing a few more kisses to his forehead as he hummed. “It’s alright Spike, just a little jump.” the man said soothingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About time.” a voice called out after Zack had walked out of the elevator a few minutes later. Cloud’s ears perked, the voice was familiar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Genesis, I was only gone for half an hour.” Zack sighed. A barrage of smells soon overwhelmed Cloud as Zack stepped over the threshold of his apartment. The omega whimpered as he pressed his face against Zack’s neck, the smell of pine soothing him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him make a sound like that.” another man spoke and the back of his mind supplied him with the name Angeal before it quieted again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but it’s absolutely adorable.” Genesis, this man was Genesis. “Let me hold him.” the man said impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hang on.” Zack spoke after he had felt Cloud shiver slightly. “He’s…nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s his base instinct.” Angeal offered. “It’s probably more prominent right now to help him cope with the connection.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, my base instinct is telling me I need an armful of blonde.” Genesis quipped. Zack sighed, sounding resigned as he shifted his hold around Cloud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright just…be gentle.” Zack murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Cloud’s head as he held the blonde towards the taller man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zackary Fair, you act as if I haven’t held <em>you </em>like this before.” Genesis said, arms folding around Cloud who was panicking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, I told you-“ Zack began reaching for Cloud who was letting out one of the most pitiful distress calls they had ever heard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack, just give them a second, his body will recognize that Genesis is safe, that he belongs to him too.” Angeal spoke up, holding an arm in front of the beta when Zack tried to reach for Cloud again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud cried out again, ears pinned back and tail swishing angrily as he tried to escape Genesis’s gentle hold. He whimpered when the man gently pressed his face to the base of his neck, the scent of fresh apples invading his senses. Cloud felt his body calm and his ears relax as Genesis continued to hold him, the man humming a soft tune as the omega slowly began to relax. </span>
  <span class="s1">This man was safe, he wouldn’t hurt him. He felt the same as Zack did, warm and inviting. Cloud knew he belonged to him too and the realization caused a happy purr to vibrate from his chest. He giggled softly when the man gently stroked his fingers against the exposed skin of his right side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathtaking.” The man mumbled, laughing softly when Cloud released a cute noise in response. Genesis held him closely just like Zack had before, the man’s lips pressing against one of his furry ears for a brief moment. “You are so cuddly. Something tells me this isn’t going to last.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Time to share, Gen.” Angeal announced after a good while and said man sighed resignedly. Cloud felt himself being handed off to yet another person and his heart thumped nervously behind his chest. He let out another call, irritated when both Genesis and Zack didn’t rescue him like he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, shhh.” Angeal said soothingly, Cloud calming down as he took in the man’s rich scent of hazelnut and something else earthy that the omega couldn’t place. Safe. Cloud’s body once again realized that he belonged to this man as well, a soft little noise of approval leaving him when Angeal planted a kiss to his chin. Angeal rocked him slightly, much like Zack had done before as the omega purred in his arms. “Too thin.” Angeal stated, his rocking stopping as Cloud felt the man’s large hand press against his side where Genesis’s fingers had been previously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Angeal, may I?” A smooth, deeper voice asked. Cloud stilled in response, body trembling as Angeal shifted him slightly. Once again none of his mates answered his distress call as he was passed to another man, this one having an even more frightening presence than the other three. Cloud fought against the strong hold for a moment, whimpering and then growling as he realized he couldn’t escape.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hold him closer, Seph.” Zack spoke up. “Let him scent you.” the beta suggested as Cloud continued to struggle and call out for his other mates. Sephiroth took the direction well and soon Cloud was pressed even closer to a firm, warm chest. The man’s hand gently pressed the omega’s face to the alpha’s neck and Cloud whimpered pitifully as he tried to adjust.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The calming smell of jasmine slowly worked the stress from his body, ears and tail relaxing as fingers slowly stroked the back of his hair and ears for a long while. This man was strong…so strong. His other three mates had strength but Sephiroth, as his mind supplied, just seemed so powerful. It was like the man could bring the world to his feet if he wanted, but Cloud slowly understood what his body was telling him after a while. He belonged to this man, this was his final pack-mate. He wouldn’t hurt Cloud, he would keep him safe, provide. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are.” Sephiroth whispered after Cloud had finally stopped trembling in his arms, his voice sounding almost like a purr. Bright green cat-like eyes suddenly stared into his own when the man tilted his head back and rested his forehead against Cloud’s. They stared at one another for a few seconds, Cloud finally finding the courage to reach up and slide his fingers through the long silver hair alongside the man’s face. Cloud felt his stomach flutter slightly when the man smiled at him, the alphas lips pressing against the tip of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud giggled softly as the alpha continued to press feather-light kisses to his face, the small amount of energy he had left slowly fading as sleep tried to pull him under. Sephiroth seemed to notice because the playful kisses and tugs at his ears lessened and Cloud felt himself shifted in the man’s arms, his head now cradled by the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We called a doctor out.” Angeal spoke, Cloud’s eyes drooping as Sephiroth’s hand stroked his back soothingly. “They should be here soon, just to make sure that there were no adverse effects considering his mark appeared so late…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Cloud woke up the next morning, tangled in someone's arms and legs with long silver hair tickling his nose, he assumed it was just another wet dream his mind had concocted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His dreams never told him <em>that</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugggh. Cuddly Cloud is my favorite...too bad it was just instinct. Sassy Cloud will be back soon, trust me. I hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can't (Please Don't) Make Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud wakes up...and well things don't really go all that smoothly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh! I finished the remake! I am both sad and excited at the same time and that is really unsettling. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I love them! Hopefully, I will find time to respond to them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Cloud woke up the next morning, tangled in someone's arms and legs and long silver hair tickling his nose, he assumed it was just another wet dream his mind had concocted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His dreams never told him <em>that</em>. Regardless Cloud decided that he could roll with it despite the fact that he had never felt so warm in one either. “Mmph.” Cloud grumbled, smiling as he realized his head was currently cushioned against someone’s firm chest. He wondered who he would see this time…lately his dreams had been favoring Genesis or Sephiroth but it would have been nice to see Zack again, even Angeal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a cuddle bunny.” Someone cooed. Cloud frowned, the voice sounding familiar but there was no way the person who he thought it was would ever say something like <em>that</em> to him in such a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The doctor said he might still be experiencing some kind of lag this morning.” Cloud blinked, the person’s chest that he was using as pillow rumbled beneath his cheek as they continued to speak and Cloud could recognize it now as Sephiroth’s distinct velvet-smooth voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still don’t think this was a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since when did Zack and Sephiroth decide to show up in the same dream? Cloud’s eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to remember if he had drunk something a little too strong to get this concoction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What were we supposed to do, Zack? When we tried to pull him away from Seph he got so upset.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Angeal was here too? Okay…no more soft-serve before bed. This was getting…interesting and slightly alarming all at once. The only one missing from the famous foursome was Genesis, but then again hadn’t he spoke earlier…?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’ll be fine, puppy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So they were all here then. Well ok, he could deal with this too, especially if his subconscious thought he could handle it. None of his dreams had ever graced him with all four of them before, how was this going to work…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder if he would consider growing his hair out, has ever said anything to you about it Zack?” Genesis asked, Cloud blinking when he felt a gentle tug through the hair on the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he’s always kept it about this length.” Zack answered, a soft sigh leaving the beta after a few moments. “We should really back off before he-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hush, Zack.” Genesis tutted. “Honestly I think you are just jealous because you don’t have him all to yourself anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you even talking about, Gen.” Zack huffed and Cloud thought he heard something else in the tone of the man’s voice. “You know him as well I do, he’s going to flip out once he realizes that…well this happened.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” Cloud finally mumbled, growing impatient with the weird dream. By now they would have him begging for things, dirty glorious things, not having a strange conversation about him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, well.” Genesis practically purred. Cloud shivered slightly when he felt warm lips press against the back of his neck. “Are you finally with us sweet pea, or are you still riding your primal high? Not that we mind it if you are but…” Cloud heard his own purr leave his chest as Genesis nosed the back of his fluffy ears gently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talking too much,” Cloud grumbled, pressing his face further into Sephiroth’s chest which earned a soft uncharacteristic chuckle from the general. “You’ve never talked this much, just do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…What exactly do you want us to do?” Angeal asked, his voice was calm like it always was but it had a questioning lift. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, don’t make me say it.” Cloud moaned, ears drooping slightly. Was this the beginning of a nightmare instead? His dreams had never made him explain to his partners what he wanted, they always just knew what turned him into a trembling pile of limbs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, buddy.” Zack began. Cloud sighed as he heard sheets rustle against the bed. He propped his chin up on Sephiroth’s chest to stare at the beta who had sat up to look over the alpha’s shoulder at him. “I don’t think you are as far gone as you were yesterday so I need you to just like…take a second and think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ruin everything.” Genesis groaned from behind Cloud, the arms wrapped around the omega’s waist tightening slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud frowned, his left ear twitching slightly as he tried to make sense of what was going on in this really weird dream. He had had dreams before that were strange and abstract but it had never involved these four. The ones that did involve them were well…dirty. Cloud <em>loved </em>those dreams and he hoped this one somehow went in that direction before his alarm woke him up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud.” Sephiroth’s voice was so, so soft as he said his name. Cloud looked into the general's unique slitted eyes, his own widening when the man gently cupped the right side of his face. “Do you remember what happened last night?” Cloud’s purr only grew as the alpha’s thumb brushed against his cheek in a soothing pattern. The omega enjoyed the sensation, his face eagerly pressing into the man’s larger hand and a soft little chirp like noise escaping the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look how sweet.” Angeal whispered, the man’s hand reaching over Sephiroth to slowly tangle into Cloud’s hair gently. Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut when the man’s fingers found his right ear, the gentle rubbing making the omega’s toes curl in delight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Precious.” Genesis agreed and Cloud couldn’t help but giggle when fingers danced against his sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zack’s PHS ringing pulled Cloud from the little puddle of goo that Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal had managed to turn him into from the gentle petting and attention. Cloud knew the obnoxious theme by heart, having to hear it constantly blaring from Zack’s office when the beta purposefully left it there so he wouldn’t have to answer. There was a soft groan before Cloud heard someone rummage around the top of a nightstand on his other side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katrina?” Zack asked, voice sounding annoyed. Cloud blinked, slowly pulling away from Sephiroth’s hand and Angeal’s fingers as he continued to listen to the beta speak. “Yes I know he isn’t there. Trust me, he has a good enough excuse, not that it’s any of your business.” the beta snapped. “I’m sure you can manage. Hold all my calls and do not bother me again.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is she here?” Cloud mumbled, something tingling at the back of his mind. The satisfying thump of the PHS hitting the nightstand caused his ears to twitch slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who, love?” Genesis asked, leaning away once the omega began to shift beside him. Cloud finally managed to untangle his legs from Sephiroth’s, his ears drooping as he took in the three men staring up at him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Katrina, she isn’t allowed here.” Cloud pouted, his bottom lip poking out slightly. “How am I supposed to enjoy this if she’s here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud…” Zack spoke slowly before scooting up into a sitting position as well. Cloud finally noticed that he was on the other side of Angeal, his arm had been wrapped around the older man. “She’s not here. She’s in the office and confused why you aren’t there since you hardly ever call out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s night time…it’s always night time when all of you are here.” Cloud mumbled before reaching up to rub at his temples. “This is a weird dream…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, sweetheart,” Angeal said softly, the man slowly getting into a sitting position along with Sephiroth and Genesis. “You aren’t in a dream.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I am,” Cloud said with a sigh. “Why else would all of you be in my…” Cloud trailed off slowly, eyes widening when he registered that the sheets he had clenched in his hand were not the same as the cheap slightly scratchy ones that his little twin-sized mattress had. No these were silky and smooth and felt cool to his skin, looking down he noted they were also a very rich red color when his were a strange greenish-blue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cloud glanced to his right, past Genesis, to see that sunlight was in fact filtering in from a curtained window meaning that it was day-time. The little light that managed to infiltrate the dark room through the thick panels allowed Cloud to see that he wasn’t in his apartment, not with the expensive looking furniture and appliances the room seemed to have. There was even a fireplace along one of the walls and comfortable looking armchairs and ottomans. His apartment definitely didn’t have that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m…not in my apartment.” Cloud stated, but even to himself it sounded more like a question. “I’m not in my bed…I’m…” Cloud bit his bottom lip, his mind fuzzy as he tried to connect the dots. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly the memory of the previous night started to form at the back of his mind causing Cloud to frown. He remembered getting home from the gym…taking a shower and being irritated that he hadn’t done laundry that week so he had to wear the chocobo themed sleep shirt that Zack had gotten him as a gag gift that past Yule. He had also had to wear the stupid shorts that came with them seeing as how it was a complete set, the shorts sporting little chocobo prints all over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had gone into the kitchen determined to finish the pint of ice-cream he had left for dinner since he didn’t really feel like cooking the few groceries he had left or eating instant noodles again. Then…well then something happened to his side and he fell…oh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Cloud whispered, eyes growing wide as he frantically kicked the sheets from around his waist to pull up the hem of his shirt. “No, no, no.” Cloud panicked at the sight of the black phoenix curled around his side, the tail feathers disappearing underneath the waistband of his shorts.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Cloud shouted, scrambling over Genesis’s legs to jump from the bed. He stumbled frantically at first, his sense of balance askew as more memories from the previous night assaulted him. Zack finding him, rocking him…<em>kissing </em>his face! “This can’t be happening.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, wait.” Zack pleaded, the beta slowly standing up from his side of the bed. Cloud looked at him, biting his bottom lip as he felt heat rush from the back of his neck and color his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t.” Sephiroth said softly causing Cloud to look towards the bed once more. The silver-haired alpha hand a hand wrapped around Genesis’s forearm, apparently preventing him from standing as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just…talk about this.” Zack spoke up again and to Cloud’s ever growing panic the beta had managed to make it around the end of the bed to where he was only a few feet away from the omega now in the short amount of time that Cloud had been distracted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I can’t.” Cloud whimpered, the pitiful sound pissing him off. He couldn’t let them see him like this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can if you- wait!” Zack called out, Cloud having turned away to run towards the next door her saw. Cloud slammed it shut behind him, breathing heavily as he fumbled with the little lock on the back of the door handle. Logically in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn’t keep them out if they wanted in. They were SOILDER FIRSTS. Cloud had seen Zack turn a car into a pretzel before with little effort so a little lock and a simple panel of wood was not going to deter them for a second.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, wait guys no!” Zack called out, Cloud’s ears twitching slightly as he heard muffled movement in the room behind the door. The omega took a few steps back from the locked door and glanced around at his surroundings, cursing softly once he realized he had locked himself into a bathroom of all places. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack he may hurt himself, he’s panicked.” Angeal reasoned on the other side of the door. Cloud rolled his eyes trying to figure out what he could possibly do in a bathroom to hurt himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I feel the same things you guys are, ok?” Zack admitted, the beta’s voice sounded strained to Cloud. “But we can’t just expect this to come easy to him…this ins’t exactly a normal mark acknowledgment.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even so, we should check on him.” Sephiroth spoke up, the deep velvet-like voice caused Cloud’s heart to skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seph, come on.” Zack sighed. “Just…give him some time on his own to process this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He may be right.” Genesis spoke, his drawl as smooth as ever. “Why don’t we go make breakfast…give him some time to freshen up if he wants.” There was a slight pause. “Cloud.” Genesis spoke, his voice sounding closer to the door. “You are welcome to use anything in there that you like, there are spare toothbrushes under the sink if you are so inclined.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud frowned, shaking his head stubbornly regardless of the fact that no one could see him. No. He didn’t need anything of their’s, he just wanted to go home and pretend like none of this happened. He felt his hands clench into fists at his sides after a few moments, his breathing slowing as he concentrated on the slight pain that his fingernails gave as they dug into the skin of his palms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” Angeal finally said after a long awkward silence. “At least say something so that we know you are alright in there.” Cloud gave the door a narrowed look not really in the mood to do or say anything to them at the moment. “I’m serious. If you don’t do something we’ll-“ Cloud quickly raised his leg and kicked the door, clenching his teeth when he heard a soft snort of laughter which he easily recognized as Genesis’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you did say <em>something </em>Angeal.” Genesis retorted, obviously amused. “Come on, I’m hungry and I want one of your famous omelets. Sephiroth, dear, staring at the door is not going to make him magically appear.” Cloud listened as footsteps grew fainter the further people moved away from the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spike.” Cloud jumped slightly, surprised that Zack hadn’t left with them. There was a soft thud as something was dropped to the side of the door on the floor. “I grabbed you some clothes if you want to change…and look for what it’s worth I know this has to be super scary.” Cloud stared down at his feet. Zack was right…it was scary. Overwhelming, unbelievable, and just not fair. “But we…we’re really glad it’s you, you know. I think we all wanted it to be you since the first time we saw you. I know I did at least.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud frowned, eyes closing as the memory of his first time of Zack meeting him resurfaced. He couldn’t understand what made them, Zack of all people, see him like that. Zack had found him half-dead and abandoned at the back of an alley, flea-infested and starved. There was no way that he was telling the truth…It was quiet now, it seemed everyone had left the bedroom, or maybe they were just hovering quietly outside of the door, it wasn’t like Cloud could really know for certain unless he looked himself which he was not ready to do yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead he slowly turned around to face the rather large bathroom, brows raising at the size of the tub on the far side of the wall. Why did they need a miniature in-ground pool for starters, and why did they feel the need to have a separate shower stall on the other side of the large room? Wouldn’t one of these have been enough? Cloud scoffed at himself and shook his head, why was it his business? Moving on from that he noticed that there was a large counter towards the left side of the large tiled room that held three sinks. Each one was surrounded by multiple products, but one seemed to be a little less cluttered than the other two. He decided he would use that one to at least wash his face. Maybe if he did he would wake up a little more and be able to process what was really happening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scowled at himself in the mirror, annoyed that his hair looked even messier than normal and the fur on the back of his ears seemed to be fluffier and slightly out of control. Deciding to focus on that after washing his face he turned on the faucet, which took more strength than normal oddly enough, and pooled water into the palms of his hands before leaning over and splashing his face. He scrubbed gently, washing the sleep from his eyes before turning the faucet off again. The front of his shirt was a little rough on his face as he used it to dry off the remaining water but it wasn’t like this wasn’t his normal routine. His mother would probably lecture him if she saw that he stuck to that old childhood habit of drying his face off with his pajama top.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud sighed and focused on his reflection again, left ear twitching in agitation as he realized that his mouth really did feel gross. He always brushed his teeth when he first woke up and knowing that he had been offered a toothbrush earlier clawed at the back of his mind until he sighed and crouched down to open the cabinet doors. As expected even more various hair and skincare products filled the shelves underneath the sink, some of them Cloud had seen T.V. advertisements for which meant some of these were pretty expensive. Finally Cloud found a little plastic bucket that held the toothbrushes Genesis must have meant, each one individually wrapped with different colored handles. There were other weird things in there too like little tubes of deodorant, contact solution, and a few feminine products mixed in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fishing out a purple one, because he was apparently five again and couldn’t resist picking out his favorite color, he stood back up in search of toothpaste. Funnily enough, they all seemed to share the same brand, the end actually capped correctly when Cloud picked it up. He glanced across the marble top of the counter, finding four other toothbrushes situated in little stands. Why did they just randomly have a bucket full of travel-sized essential products? Did SOILDER go through toothbrushes because of something regarding their enhancements? Well that didn’t make sense since the products on the counter which were all well used seemed to be on the higher end of the market instead of the cheaper one he was now using to scrub at his teeth. Regardless…why on earth did they have feminine products??</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud spit and rinsed his mouth out after a few more minutes of pondering. He made sure to clean the sink, which surprisingly for four men all of the sinks seemed to be toothpaste free. In fact, the whole bathroom was relatively clean, the only messy area was near the door where two hampers stood full of used towels. Cloud shook his head and looked back into the mirror to finger comb through the back of his hair. He winced slightly when he came across a few knots, finally deciding to pick up a brush once they snagged a few more times. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He eyed the leftover strands, not sure if the dark hair belonged to Angeal or Zack but decided he didn’t care as he began to brush out his spikes. Genesis said he could use anything after all. Once he was satisfied he placed the brush back on the counter where he found it before he began to try and tame the fur of his tail and ears with his fingers. He didn’t think it would be fair to leave fur in the brush…that was just too…personal. He missed the special brushes that helped him groom his fur but it wasn’t like three alphas and beta would have any of those laying around for him to use.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another few minutes of pointless raking at the thick fluffy fur of his tail and Cloud gave up with a little frustrated huff. He then got a little upset with himself when he noticed he was trying to look presentable for <em>them, </em>the cause of his strange morning and current headache. Cloud frowned, suddenly realizing that he was there for a reason after all. It wasn’t like he had had a friendly sleepover with them, no he had basically been kidnapped. Cloud gently pressed the palm of his hand against his side, the thin fabric of his shirt not comforting him. He knew what was underneath and he couldn’t bring himself to look at it again, his ears drooping and fingers shaking slightly as he tried to process everything that happened…again. How was this fair? He had gone nineteen years without a fucking mating mark and all of a sudden it wanted to appear out of nowhere and mark him the property of the golden foursome?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t do this…” Cloud whispered softly, eyes going wide. “I really can’t fucking do this.” A soft whimper left the back of the throat. By law he now belonged to these four men, meaning now he basically had a whole hierarchal pack that he had to obey and submit to. Even if he did try to fight it or run away all it would take was one simple alpha command and he would be on his back, exposing his stomach and lolling his head to the side to present his neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shit, they wouldn’t!” Cloud gasped, his attention now back on the mirror above the counter. Cloud frantically pulled the neck of his shirt across his shoulder, looking for the signature outline of teeth and dark marks that came with mating marks. When he found nothing on either side of his neck he calmed, brows pulling together in slight confusion. From what he had learned about mating and pack-mates was that alphas normally didn’t waste their time in claiming what was theirs. Did…they not want him? A weird feeling welled up in his gut and had Cloud bracing the edge of the counter as he leaned over it with a soft gasp.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what the fuck is wrong with me?” Cloud mumbled, eyes closing as he tried to control his breathing. What would it matter if they didn’t want him? Isn’t that what he ideally wanted anyways? He shivered from the thought like his body was recoiling from the slightest hint of rejection. “Stop it.” he growled, trying to will his breathing to even and his body to stop trembling. “You are not a pathetic mess right now, you<em> can</em> handle this.” he whispered through clenched teeth. What did his Ma always say?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You may not like it, but it’s time to suck it up and pucker up because life isn’t going to stop just because it throws you for a loop.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sweet Gaia, what would his mother do once she found out? They hadn’t called her yet right? Surely not…Cloud began to panic all over again thinking about what the older woman would say to them. She knew he never wanted to have a mark in the first place and knew that he preferred to be alone. Normally it was customary for the alphas to contact members of the betas or omegas that became their pack-mates. Maybe they hadn’t considering he didn’t have any mating marks…but he suddenly remembered Reno saying he had one on his inner left thigh from one of his alphas. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud turned around to face the door, swallowing hard before walking across the floor and unlocking the door. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open just enough to poke his head out. Realizing the room was still blessedly empty he glanced to down and found one of his older gym bags resting on the floor. He quickly bent over and grabbed it, pulling it inside of the bathroom before quickly shutting and locking the door behind him once again. “Ok…just breathe.” Cloud reminded himself as he crouched down and unzipped the bag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud dug through the clothes and let out a frustrated sigh at the selection Zack had picked out for him. Granted the beta really didn’t have much of one to begin with since Cloud had stubbornly refused to do laundry until they very last second, but he could at least brought him things that weren’t so…cringy. Nothing but older shirts he hardly wore anymore had made it into the bag, video game references, bands, and even Shinra knockoffs he had bought in Nibelheim stared back at him. Thankfully Zack had blessed him by including a pair of jeans, though they had seen better days with the ripped knees that weren’t there when he had purchased them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally he picked out a t-shirt, one that was mostly all black with a little pocket on the front that had a little white screen print of a chocobo on it. It was from an older game he had been obsessed with when he was a younger teen still living at home. He chose the jeans over the other pair of shorts and sweat pants that had been tossed in and walked over to the counter again. Cloud crouched down and opened the cabinet doors once again to dig a little deodorant from the plastic tub since Zack hadn’t packed his for him and stood back up. He looked at himself in the mirror once again before closing his eyes, ripping his pajama top off and throwing it to the side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blindly patted the counter grasping for the shirt he had placed there moments before, stubbornly refusing to look at the mark that he knew was now inked on his skin. Once the offending mark was covered by his shirt Cloud opened his eyes and uncapped the little deodorant to roll it underneath his armpits beneath his shirt, being careful to look away when he did so on his left so that he wouldn’t see any trace of the phoenix as his shirt hitched up slightly from his movement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he was satisfied he at least smelled decent enough he capped the little stick again and placed it by his used toothbrush from earlier. Cloud looked at his reflection one more time before he slowly pushed down his shorts, his hands pressing against his thighs gently in search of a mark. Cloud sagged forward in relief when he realized he hadn’t been bitten either. Ok…so they weren’t complete dicks then. They hadn’t marked him when he was apparently out of it…but like he had worried before maybe they were refusing the bond. Sometimes packs did this to unwanted alphas or betas, but Cloud had never heard of an omega being refused…maybe it was because they were rarer than the other dynamics, who knows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud slowly pulled on his jeans, frowning when they seemed a little loose around his hips. Had he finally stretched them out enough to where they were giving? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, his eyes finding his reflection once more. He couldn’t hide in here forever, they would come for him eventually. How was he going to handle this though? What were they going to say and how would they react if he just told them upfront that he didn’t want anything to do with this. He would be happy with how some pack-mates were, not physically intimate and just….co-exist. Shit, he would happily live in his own apartment away from them and not breathe a word about their pack-mark to anyone if they let him. Would they?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did Cloud really want that though? If he were honest with himself hadn't he had yearned for Zack to be his beta before, in the very beginning when the strong First had scooped him up in his arms for the first time. Sephiroth had been his first crush so many years ago, Genesis was fun and Angeal was so caring…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. No, Cloud couldn’t think like this. The blonde stubbornly shook his head before taking a calming breath. He had to go face them now, his mother was right, he had to suck it up. With a soft sigh and a few more moments to collect his thoughts Cloud finally turned on his heel and walked towards the bathroom door, ears perked and tail fluffed slightly. He faltered for a second once he had unlocked and grasped the bathroom door handle but quickly set his jaw and pushed open the door, admiring the plush carpet beneath his bare feet as he crossed the bedroom floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he could convince them let him leave, then maybe he could try to make a run for it. How far would he get before they realized he was gone though? Where would he go, all his credit cards and other finances were under Zack’s name so he virtually had no funds to escape with. He couldn’t go back home, his mother would be compromised. Reno couldn’t help, his alphas were <em>Turks </em>of all things.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was there really any way he could get out of this?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">The apartment was quiet besides the occasional clank of cookware coming from the kitchen. Cloud was thankful no one ambushed him once he finally walked through the open bedroom door but he was surprised no one was in the living room waiting for him. There was nothing but empty expensive looking couches and recliners staring back at him. More sleek furniture and a strange hodgepodge of potted plants seemed to be scattered throughout the rest of the large room. One of the back walls was literally nothing but bookcases nestled side by side filled to the brim with leather-bound books. Huh…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud had never once stepped foot inside of the unit, he had always remained just outside the door the few times he had dropped off some files for Zack, despite the desperate pleas the beta gave him to ‘hang out’ with him inside. Cloud had never found the courage to enter considering Sephiroth might be inside. He always seemed to turn into an embarrassing mess when he was around the alpha, the fact that he had woken up in his arms earlier that morning making his face heat up slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega noticed the newest gaming console sitting below a large flatscreen T.V. and knew it must have belonged to Zack. He couldn’t picture the other three playing video games and the beta had recently been babbling about some kind of game recently. It was strange to see so many different interests in one room and he had to wonder if the four of them ever got sick of each other…surely they did? Cloud couldn’t quite figure out how he would be able to handle living with so many people like these four did…but he supposed he was going to find out sooner rather than later.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finding the kitchen was easy enough, honestly, Cloud figured if he closed his eyes and just followed the delicious smell wafting about the apartment he could find it with no issue. He actually felt his mouth water as he got closer, having not smelled something quite this good since he left home three years ago. Cloud had never had the knack for cooking himself, he always ended up burning something so he normally stuck to microwave meals that caused him less of a hassle and ruined cookware. Cloud frowned, pausing just outside of the door. Wasn’t being able to cook a thing omegas were supposed to be good at? Would his inability to make a simple meal disappoint them? He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach now and he didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud?” Zack asked and Cloud had to stop himself from cursing beneath his breath. Of course someone was going to realize he was just hovering there before too long. “Hey.” the beta said soothingly pulling Cloud’s focus from the floor to him instead. The smile Zack gave him made his stomach flutter slightly, but it always had so nothing new there. What he saw next was a little surprising.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Genesis and Zack were both seated at a table on the far left of the kitchen, which Cloud summarized was the dining area considering the large kitchen took up most of the right side of the room. Sephiroth was pouring Genesis a cup of coffee but his…hair. Dear Gaia his hair was pulled up into some sort of hot messy bun that Cloud had <em>never </em>seen on him before. It looked like it took three or four elastics just to hold the thick hair in place but the way a few stubborn strands had managed to escape and were now framing the general’s face made Cloud’s stomach flutter slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you come sit down.” Zack suggested, patting the chair next to him. Cloud finally found his brain again and aimed a scowl at the beta before crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. “Aww, come on Cloudy.” Zack pleaded, sending him another bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me that.” Cloud said with a roll of his eyes. He sighed softly before slowly walking forward and sitting down in the chair that Zack had pulled out for him, noticing that plates and cutlery had already been set. He stared down at the tabletop when Sephiroth sat at the end of the table after having placed the carafe of coffee back on the little machine. He could feel all of them staring at him and honestly it was starting to unnerve him. “I think we need to talk.” he finally said, glancing up at Genesis when the alpha made a small noise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talking is good, yeah.” Zack said, obviously happy that Cloud was talking at all. “Look, I know it seems-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we let him eat first.” Angeal announced from behind Cloud. The omega’s ears drooped after he had jumped, not expecting the larger man to appear beside him so fast. He glanced up at the other alpha, blinking when Angeal slid a rather large omelet from the pan he was holding onto the plate in front of him. “I wasn’t sure how you like them so I kept yours basic with just some cheese. Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…yes?” Cloud said dumbly, not used to having his breakfast cooked for him. “But I’m not really all that hungry-“ Cloud blushed when his stomach gave a loud growl in protest, shoulders drooping when Angeal and the other three chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like something to drink?” Sephiroth asked suddenly causing Cloud’s brain to backfire once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…well I don’t…yes?” Cloud mumbled dumbly, holding back a groan when the Sephiroth stood up and crossed the kitchen. Angeal continued to unload the omelets onto the other plates, Cloud noticing that Zack had <em>three </em>of the huge things stacked on his. Cloud looked down to his own not even sure he was going to be able to finish the one he had. Where did the beta put it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have milk, juice, and tea.” Sephiroth announced after having looked into the refrigerator. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not pour him a glass of milk, I’m sure he needs the calcium.” Angeal announced before finally sitting down himself on the opposite side of the table from Cloud, having placed the now empty pan on the abandoned end of the long dining table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t really like milk.” Cloud said, his ears flattened slightly. “I’ll just take water.” He was a little annoyed that Angeal had just decided what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Milk is good for you though, one glass wouldn’t hurt.” Angeal pushed, eyebrow quirking when Cloud narrowed his eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want it.” Cloud said stubbornly, sticking his chin out defiantly. He frowned when Sephiroth returned with both a glass of milk and water, setting them next to his plate. Cloud pushed the glass of milk away from himself, ears pinned back fully once Sephiroth had pushed it back to it’s original place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys.” Zack groaned, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t push him right off the bat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zack, we are only looking out for his best interests,” Angeal said, his focus now on the beta instead of Cloud which the omega appreciated. “Cloud, one glass a day would be good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With all due respect, <em>sir,</em>” Cloud growled. “I think I know what’s good for me by now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And here I thought your stubbornness would be a little lessened due to the circumstances,” Genesis spoke up finally, a grin aimed at Cloud who couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, the whole kidnap thing? Yeah, that doesn’t tend to bring out the best in people.” Cloud quipped, his ears relaxing slightly at the familiar banter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kidnap?” Genesis asked, heaving a fake sigh. “My dear kitten, you practically begged us to hold you all through the night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That wasn’t me, and you know it! Mother-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough!” Angeal said loudly causing Cloud to sit back down in his seat…which by the way when had he stood? He took a chance and glanced at the other two alphas, surprisingly enough even though Angeal had just raised his voice his face seemed more exasperated than it did angry. Sephiroth just seemed interested in the interaction and made no comment as he continued to stare at Cloud which made the omega even more nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, eat. Finish your milk as well, please.” Angeal said quietly before cutting into his own omelet. Cloud looked down at his plate, biting his bottom lip as he tried to concentrate on what he needed to do. He could sit there and eat like he was asked, be good and mind his alpha like his inner omega was screaming at him to do. But…Cloud wasn’t going to back down. He didn’t want to drink the milk damn it, why did he have to do what he was told? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to.” Cloud said stubbornly after a few moments of awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud.” Zack spoke, his voice serious, which scared Cloud slightly. He had only heard that tone of voice from the beta during very…well unfortunate times. “Just-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Cloud shouted, standing up from the table quickly. “I don’t want to. I shouldn’t have to! Who the fuck are you to tell me what I have to do?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud!” Zack said before standing up beside him. “Please, just take a second to calm down.” The beta pleaded, reaching out to grasp his arm which Cloud quickly stepped away from with a growl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you!” Cloud yelled, face red with anger. He had done it now, knowing that once he got this worked up about something it was hard for him to calm down. His mother had always said his anger issues were going to be the death of him and the way the three alphas were looking at him right now seemed like she may be right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit. Down.” Genesis said, the calm tone of his voice only doing more to piss Cloud off. Cloud cocked an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on his hip, staring down the man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Cloud spat, jumping when Sephiroth stood up from his chair. He looked up at the taller man, having to tilt his head back slightly to look into those pretty green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, please sit down and finish your breakfast.” The alpha began, Cloud just now realizing the general wore a simple black t-shirt and soft faded sweatpants. It was something a calm and collected Cloud may have stared at for a while but the current state he was in wasn’t letting the blonde admire anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are all of you death?” Cloud asked, sweeping his gaze across the other two alphas who were still seated and looking up at him before looking back at Sephiroth. “I. don’t. want. it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sephiroth.” Zack tried, his voice sounding resigned. “He’s freaking out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” The general stated before reaching out to grasp Cloud’s right bicep in a firm hold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck, let go.” Cloud growled trying to remove himself from the man’s grasp. Sephiroth started to pull him out of the kitchen and towards the living room, but the man’s grip never hurt. It was firm but gentle as he held on to Cloud’s arm, not giving as Cloud dug his heels into the carpet stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now,” Sephiroth said when he finally stopped in front of a strange chair that was shaped like a large saucer. He easily picked up Cloud from the floor, dodging the omega’s kicking feet and flailing fists. “Stop.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud did stop, he had no choice. It was an alpha command, the low growl loud and clear. He whimpered in the man’s arms, body going slightly limp as Sephiroth continued to hold him. Slowly the man gently situated him on the chair, pulling up his legs so that they were comfortably curled up beside him. Sephiroth leaned down to brush Cloud’s bangs from his face a soft sigh leaving his lips. Cloud tilted his head away from the man, cheeks flushed from embarrassment as the alpha’s fingers stroked his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you are frustrated.” Sephiroth began soothingly. “But that is no way to talk to your alphas and beta. Surely you know this.” the man said quietly. “This is new for all of us but yelling and getting worked up will get us nowhere.” Cloud continued to stare at the wall defiantly instead of looking at Sephiroth, a soft whine leaving him when said man gently grasped his chin and forced him to look instead. “Sit here for a while and think. We will not bother you so take the time to consider things as they are going to be now, not what it has been in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Did you just put me in a fucking time out?” Cloud snapped, surprised he had the strength/courage to spit that out. He frowned when Sephiroth chuckled, the man pulling away to grab a throw that had been folded up neatly on the back of a nearby couch. Cloud frowned when the man dropped the warm blanket over him after he unfolded it and tucked it around his sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps.” Sephiroth finally responded. “Do not move from this spot until I say so.” Sephiroth growled and Cloud knew he was screwed now. No way his body was going to be able to move an inch after that command. A few more strokes to his cheek and Sephiroth left him in that huge comfortable chair, wrapped up in a warm blanket that felt too soft to be real.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud was still fuming when Zack finally approached him. He hadn’t even really been thinking to be honest, he was nothing but a bundle of nerves and raw energy that he couldn’t punch out on a punching bag because he was stuck here…in the timeout chair apparently. He glanced at the beta, baring his teeth slightly before snuggling further against the plush cushion of the chair and bringing the blanket up to cover his face, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww geeze, spike. I tried to warn you.” Zack said softly, the chair dipping softly and causing Cloud to roll backward slightly against the beta’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me alone.” Cloud huffed, tensing when arms wrapped around him from behind. “Go away.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah. I think I’m needed right here.” Zack said softly, the beta’s chin pressing against the top of Cloud’s head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Cloud growled, trying to roll away from him. He sighed when he realized he wasn’t going to have his way and just slumped back against Zack. “This fucking sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s going to be ok.” Zack mumbled his breath tickling the back of Cloud’s ear, causing it to twitch slightly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For who?” Cloud said with a hollow laugh. “You and your power-hungry boyfriends?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically they are your boyfriends now too,” Zack pointed out with a soft laugh. “I know this has to be hard for you, you’ve never had to do this before.” the beta continued. “I promise they aren’t the assholes they are making themselves out to be…this is new for them too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what.” Cloud snapped. “I shouldn’t have to do stupid shit if I don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cloud, I’ve been with them for a long time and I know how frustrating they can be at times because, believe it or not, they care. Maybe too much at times, but they do. They would never make you do something that would hurt you or didn’t benefit you in some way.” Zack explained the beta’s even breathing doing wonders in calming Cloud’s own short angry breaths. “How long were you sentenced to exile?” he asked causing Cloud to laugh softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not funny,” Cloud mumbled but couldn’t help it as another soft giggle left him when Zack made an exaggerated noise in protest. “I don’t know all he said was ‘do not leave until I tell you to blah, blah,” Cloud mocked, rolling his eyes as a soft growl left his chest in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, the ‘think about what you did’ approach.” Zack mused causing Cloud to pause.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem to know a lot about it.” Cloud began, a grin pulling at his lips. “Don’t tell me they put <em>you </em>in time out?” he asked with a huff of a laugh, amused when Zack snorted behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was wild when they first met me,” Zack explained. “We aren’t allowed to show our marks if we enlist until a certain age. By the time I was of age I had already moved to second class and thought I was the literal shit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Cloud mumbled, brows pulling together as he tried to think back to a younger Zack. He wondered how he acted and what kind of trouble he pulled for Zack to know what his timeout felt like. “Did you refuse to drink milk too or is that a new kink for them?” Zack's loud laugh made his heart swell and he didn’t even care that he acknowledged that without regret.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly, no.” Zack hummed. “Most of my punishments were for, as they would put it, ‘putting myself in unnecessary danger.’” the beta said with a soft chuckle. “When I was younger I tended to find things to involve myself in so I didn’t get bored.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a beta though, I thought that betas didn’t get punished like omegas do.” Cloud pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shows how much you know.” Zack teased. “It didn’t happen often, only when I really freaked them out. It takes a lot more effort to command a beta so…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were quiet for a while after that, most of Cloud’s leftover anger seeming to be absorbed through Zack. A soft purr even managed to escape the omega's chest and Cloud smiled when Zack’s arms pulled him a little closer in response, his ears and tail finally relaxed. “Did they send you in here?” he finally asked, closing his eyes when Zack’s hand gently pressed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I came on my own. I knew you needed me.” Zack said simply. Cloud scoffed slightly, not wanting to admit that having the beta near seemed to have diffused quite a bit of the temper he had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m scared, Zack.” he said finally, ears drooping. This was the second time he had ever said this to the beta, the first time was when Zack had brought him back to Shinra, broken and on the verge of death. He didn’t know what he was going to do, everything seemed so overwhelming and the only constant he had was Zack who was right where he needed him to be once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok.” Zack whispered. “This time it’s a good kind of scared.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” Cloud asked skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because the things that you are scared of are equally as scared of you.” Zack said with a soft chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Cloud asked confused. He was having a hard time imagining any of the other firsts scared of him, a short, blonde-headed omega who probably just put both of his feet in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As tough as they may seem on the outside, they are scared shitless about doing something wrong. They are worried about all kinds of little things with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what?” Cloud pressed, intrigued now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your health, your interests, hobbies, and all kinds of stuff. “Zack began. “I’m sure they are fussing in there wondering what you like to eat, what tastes you hate. Maybe they are wondering if you get enough sleep or if you nap enough…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t nap Zack, I’m an adult.” Cloud huffed. “I haven’t napped since I was like three.” Zack only chuckled in return. “This is all so stupid, why can’t I be treated as a beta like you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you aren’t a beta, Cloud.” Zack said simply. “You are an omega, <em>our </em>omega and you will be treated with the respect and honor that you deserve.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are sounding like Angeal.” Cloud pouted, shaking his head slightly. “I just…don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cloud rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue with the one saving grace he seemed to have. Instead he slowly rolled over in Zack’s arms and pressed his face against the beta’s chest to breathe in the refreshing scent of pine. He stilled for a moment when he felt one of Zack’s large hands gently stroke the curve of his tail. Deciding that the new sensation only brought comfort he allowed it to continue, closing his eyes as Zack hummed softly in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he shouldn’t cuddle up to Zack like this, he was sending the wrong message. Almost hypocritical really with the way he was yelling at them earlier but…he wanted the comfort damn it. For once he didn’t feel guilty about taking it from Zack, always having been worried about allowing the beta this close in the past even though he had wanted to so many times. Now that he essentially belonged to the man he had no shame, at least not at the moment since he was still upset about being in time out, about soaking up the affection.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would fight the other three later, right now Zack knew exactly how to work the stress out and Cloud wasn’t about to stop him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Preview:</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"You have to know how to work them, yo," Reno stressed, eyes rolling when Cloud shot him a confused look.</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, head tilting to the side as he regarded the fox carefully. </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"Well, when you want something you gotta know who and how to butter them up for it. You have to know which one too, it all depends on what you are asking for." Reno explained. "Like...if I wanted an extra piece of cake I would totally just pout a little at Rude if Tseng wasn't there and boom, three more pieces." He continued when Cloud gave him an unbelieving look. "What are you even asking for?"</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>"I want to keep my job." Cloud admitted, looking down at the floor. "I don't think they are going to let me."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahaha. Poor Cloud. Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth may seem like jerks right now but like Zack said they are freaking out too. They are going to have to learn that Cloud isn't like other omegas and Cloud is going to have to learn to like...chill and maybe you know...act a little more like an omega. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make my day! I'm working on an update for New Perspectives so hopefully that will be updated soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, what do you think? Let me know, playing the new FF7 has brought to separate storylines out of me so far...I don't know what to do with myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>